Video Girl
by emilylostboystwilight
Summary: One-shot based on the Jonas Brothers song "Video Girl." Edward is dating Tanya, but it isn't working out. See what happens when he takes her home to Forks. All Human.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters... just the video store.**

_A/N: Just a little one-shot I decided to write a long time ago based on the song _Video Girl _by the Jonas Brothers. And yeah, it's not EXACTLY like the song, just based on it, just keep that in mind. Please, read my other fanfictions, I'm begging you!!!! Please and thank you!!!!!_

EPOV

"OMG, Eddie, look at this!" Tanya squealed as we passed a little dress shop on Main Street of my hometown of Forks, Washington. She was pointing to a vibrant, deep, red dress that would make her look even more gorgeous than she already was, just hanging there on a rack at the front of the shop. "Can I have it? Please, please, Eddie?!!" Gosh, I hated that nickname, I hated giving her money, but how could I refuse? She was my girlfriend, and it couldn't be _that _much money, really. Not very much money to me, anyway.

"Okay, come on," I said, taking her hand that I'd already been holding and pulling her through the doors of the little shop. I was surprised that Tanya would even want to be seen in a place like this. Not that it wasn't nice, it just wasn't what she was used to.

"Let's just get the dress and leave," she said quietly. Her eyes avoided meeting anything and she kept her head down, not wanting to be noticed. I fought the urge to roll my eyes at how childish she was being right now.

"Sweetheart, don't you want to try it on?" I asked, bending down to try and look at her face.

"No. If it doesn't fit, just take it back," she said coldly. At that moment, she pulled her hand out of mine and crossed both of her arms over her chest. She finally lifted her head up and let me look her fully in the eyes. They made me realize that her word was final, and I didn't like that. But what could I do to stop this? I reached over and grabbed the dress.

"You can go outside if you want to now," I said, turning towards the cash register and going to buy the dress. I reached into my wallet, which was extremely full, not to mention all the credit cards I had. My adoptive parents, Carlisle and Esme, had been well-off. Carlisle had worked hard for everything that he had earned and when my parents died, they adopted me, and I then joined four other amazing beings who became my siblings. I loved them dearly, and they loved me back. Even though I had lost both my parents back in Chicago, I had gained so much more. I would give anything to have my parents back, but I gained more love when I entered my adoptive family.

Mary Alice Brandon (whom we just called "Alice"), Emmett McCarty, and Rosalie and Jasper Hale, the twins. All of us were orphans, taken in by the talented doctor and his loving wife. We had just come from losing everything to having all of this money from Carlisle and Esme. We had nice things, but we weren't spoiled, like Tanya. I received more money to my name when I turned eighteen and got my parents money. Then, I decided to go to law school, and now, I was the owner of an extremely successful law firm back in Chicago, where I had grown up. I still visited Carlisle and Esme bi-monthly, and called at least four times a week, and still kept in contact with my siblings, who, oddly enough, were all married to each other, Emmett and Rosalie, Alice and Jasper. It might have been weird to everyone else, but not to us.

I paid for the dress, and took it out to Tanya, handing it to her. She took it in her arms and stroked the bag that it was in. "Thank you sooo much, sweetie!" she said, jumping up to kiss my cheek. "I promise, I'll get Daddy to pay you back," she said, still staring at the bag.

"Don't worry about it," I said. Tanya, on the other hand, had grown up with nice things, but she _was_ spoiled. Her father and mother gave her anything and everything she wanted, giving her money here and there, never asking what that money was for. I knew it was wrong to continue to buy everything for her, but I couldn't help it. She grabbed my hand greedily again, and we continued on our walk, as I thought back to the day I met Tanya.

I was at a company party, just having a little bit of fun, when one of my best employees came up to introduce me to Tanya. We started talking and she did seem superficial, but I just could not say no when she decided to ask me out to coffee the next day. For one, I was too much of a gentleman to tell her how annoying she was, and secondly, I didn't want my best worker to be angry at me for not liking his friend. After that first night, I became just a listener to her. She would prattle off on some story and I would listen. I couldn't not listen, it was horrible, like some disease I'd been born with, where I couldn't ignore anyone, I had to listen to everything someone said to me, because it would be rude not to.

Our relationship continued like that and she started calling me her "boyfriend." The same routine went on, and in public, we seemed like the perfect, but when we were all alone, it was all about Tanya, everything had to be about her. It was our three-month "anniversery", so I decided to take her home to my parents. I'd explained to my entire family the situation, and only they knew how I truly felt about her.

Carlisle told me to break up with her, basically, but in nicer terms. Esme just wanted me to do what my heart told me. Emmett and Rosalie both told me to "dump the bitch". Jasper told me that he could tell how tormented I was over this and that she was bringing me down. And Alice just wanted to punch her in the face and tell her to leave me alone.

When she was around my family, it was always awkward. She just didn't... fit with us. It wasn't right for us to be together, and it wasn't right for me to be leading her on like this. I knew that we would never get married, we'd never have kids, we'd never grow old together. Our relationship wouldn't last that long, and I was going to have to be the one to break it off. But when? How long was I going to be willing to let this relationship go? Right then, it snapped. Everything that I'd been doing for the past three months just came crashing down on me and I had this epiphany, a flash of realization, and I needed to be heard. I stopped short and Tanya came back towards me.

"What's wrong?" she asked, not really interested in what was wrong with me.

"Tanya, it's not working out. I'm sorry, but I can't do this anymore. I can't lead you on like this," I said as politely as I could manage.

"Are you... breaking up with me?" she asked as her eyes filled up with tears. Oh, no, she was going to make a scene. But right now, I didn't care. I was ready to be free from Tanya.

"Yes, Tanya." There was so much more that I wanted to say, but I didn't want to hurt her that much.

"Was... what did I do? It was _you._ _You're_ the reason we're breaking up, right?" Of course she could never take the blame for anything.

"No, actually, it was you. I can't stand it. You're... you just can't seem to care about anything but yourself and your superficial things that make you, well, you." She just stared at me.

"Get me out of this stupid town, right now. I can't be here anymore. Just let me get out of this little hole-in-the-wall place so I can get back to my great life in Chicago." I reached into my wallet and pulled out a little slip of paper. A plane ticket for the flight we were supposed to be on tomorrow.

"Here's your ticket. It leaves in eight hours," I said simply. "Come on, I'll drive you to get your stuff, and I'll get you to the airport."

"What? You're not coming back with me?" she asked, furious.

"No. There are some things I need to do here. I need a break from everything. I just need to be back with my family for a while and sort out my life."

We walked back to my Volvo, which was always here in Forks. I got her stuff and took her to the little Port Angles Airport, and neither of us so much as whispered a goodbye. I got back in the car and drove towards Forks again. As I drove, I rolled down the windows, letting the cool air brush my face and ruffle my bronze hair. I felt like a man fresh out of prison, the chains and bars gone from around me. It was perfect now, everything was going to work out. I drove back through Forks, and just looked at the place I loved. I parked my car and began walking the familiar streets once more, without Tanya. I was smiling wider now than I had smiled in months. I passed a little video store on my way through the town, and I got a feeling, like there was something I needed in there.

I opened the door and found what I needed automatically.

BPOV

Just another boring day working at the video store, the only one in Forks. It'd been a slow day today, and I was a little tired of just standing here at the cash register, doing nothing. I ran my hand through my long, brown hair, and messed with the collar of my deep blue polo I was required to wear. It wasn't something that I'd choose to wear for myself. Just a t-shirt or sweats would work for me, and they made me comfortable. I turned back towards the empty aisles, staring out at all the DVDs. We weren't the best stocked store in the world, but there were enough movies there to satisfy the people of this town.

At that moment, I heard the beeping of the front door opening and I turned to see the most gorgeous guy I'd ever seen.

EPOV

I just looked at her for a second, and she looked back, until she realized what she was doing, then she ducked her head down and I could see her face blush a deep shade of red. It was adorable.

I wandered up and down the aisles until I found an old favorite of mine, one that I didn't own, and brought it up to the cash register for the beautiful girl to scan.

"Did you find everything you wanted?" she asked politely, still not really looking at me. It was cute how embarrassed she was by me, but I couldn't for the life of me figure out why she would be embarrassed by _me._

"Yes, thank you," I said. I was trying to figure out something to say to her to make our interaction last longer, so that I wouldn't have to be away from her. It was like she had a gravitational pull on my body, and I didn't ever want to leave her.

"Have you seen this movie?" I asked as she reached to hand the DVD back to me.

"What, _Finding Forrester?"_, she asked, not giving me time to answer. "Yeah, it's an amazing movie," she replied, finally looking me in the eyes. It was like I could see into her heart right then, and we made a connection. I couldn't explain it, but it was there. Our hands brushed as I reached to take the movie from her, and it was like an electric current. There was no denying it, I knew that she was perfect for me. Love at first sight? Maybe. I didn't normally believe in that. But right then, I did, and I knew I had to get to know this girl better.

"Uh, yeah, I agree. It's a pretty amazing movie. What's your name?" I asked.

"Bella," she answered shyly.

"Bella. That's a pretty name. I like it. I'm Edward," I said, reaching forward to take her hand in a handshake. The same sparks flew when her hand connected with mine.

"Hi, Edward," she said shyly, pulling her hand away.

"Look, I know we just met, but... would you like to go out for coffee or something tomorrow?" She looked confused, maybe even a little shocked when I asked. She thought about it for three incredibly long seconds before answering.

"Yes, of course. I have lunch at noon tomorrow. Just meet me here," she said. My smile got even wider, if that was possible, and she smiled back in response.

"Sounds perfect," I said, looking at her one last time before walking out of the store, a new man.

_A/N: Haha, Bella's the rebound girl, lol. But that's okay, it'll work out. Yes, it's just going to be a one-shot, and I don't plan on continuing it. I hope you liked it!! Yeah, I know, it's not exactly like the song Video Girl, but I think you got the point. There was no "video" part of this story, so I decided that Bella should work at a video store so that it would make some connection to the title, if that makes sense. Please review and favorite, and I'll love you forever!! And if you liked this, please, please read my other stories!!!!! Thanks for reading!!!!!_


	2. Long AN and Update, Please Read!

A/N: So, I've noticed that lately I've been making it onto quite a few Favorites lists, which is completely great, and I love it! So thank you to all those who are adding me and who have subscribed to alerts. And even though this is a little late, and no one will probably read this until it's too late, just letting you know that even if you didn't like it, even if you don't have much to say besides "yeah, it was good", I'd still like you to review, because I love them soooooo much, and I can't tell you how much I really appreciate them. Just saying thank you to all of those who are reading it, and who have read it, and who have reviewed time and time again. And just so you know, I am working on trying to do another fanfiction for Twilight, as well as my own original work, which I hope to publish on deviantart and fictionpress, and I'll of course let you know when that happens to be. As funny as it sounds, I think I actually get more of my personal work done during school. I know I told you guys I'd have another fic out this summer, but it just hasn't worked out. I've got the first two chapters done, though! The thing is, I don't want to start a story and post the chapters right away, and then not have anything for months, because I know I hate it when authors do that to me.

Some other fics I'm planning are for Fright Night, which I'm sure I've already said... haven't I? And I have a few other things planned, none of which come to mind at the moment, lol... I'm a little brain-dead right now. Oh, and if you're looking for some good reads before the end of summer (when you're not reading fics, lol), I'd recommend:

_10 Things I Hate About Me_ by Randa Abdel-Fattah (and if you like this, I'd read her first book as well, _Does My Head Look Big in This?_)

Southern Vampire Mysteries by Charlaine Harris (of course)

_Les Miserables_ by Victor Hugo (my friend was in that musical, and he was amazing, and I wanted to read the book, which is huge, but soooo good)

Mortal Instruments Series by Cassandra Clare (I've met her. I went to her book signing and talked to her for like, 5 minutes and I told her I named my cat after Simon, and then she told me she named Simon after her cat!)

_Wake _and _Fade_ by Lisa McMann (I've met her too, AND held Ms. Spoobin... be jealous)

_Common Sense _by Thomas Paine or _Common Sense_ by Glenn Beck (good if you're a conservative or just like American history. Glenn Beck is my hero, for sure. Best quote ever: "The moment I stop being genuine is the moment I fail."- Glenn Beck. Funny thing is, the guy I wrote "The Boy from Alaska" for? Yeah, his nickname for me is "Genuine Person")

_The Luxe_ and _Rumors_ and _Envy_ by Anna Godberson (and _Splendor_ comes out this year!)

_The Legend of Sleepy Hollow_ by Washington Irving (classic and amazing, and probably the only American fairy tale)

Not to mention...

The Twilight Saga by Stephenie Meyer (whom I've met too, btw, again, be jealous...)

So, to all of you, I hope your summer is going great and has been going great! Please, if you want to talk to me about anything or ask me anything, review or PM me, I always get back to your questions. Oh, and I love book and movie suggestions, and those are some things you should put in the reviews here! And, if you watch _The Bachelorette_, you should talk about what your thoughts on that were... I loved Reid, lol... anyway, thanks for reading!

Love,

Emily


End file.
